It's really nothing to hide
by heart.diskdrive
Summary: A crack fic; C.C.xLelouch.FULL OF FLUFF, HUMOR AND ROMANCE! Lelouch reigned as emperor, C.C.'s in love..with who? Will she ever admit it? People plans to spill her beans.. What could possibly go wrong?
1. Chapter 1: The painting fight

A/N: Hi everyone! C.C. Lamperouge here ^^And I bring you guys a C. fic...it happens during Lelouch s reign as emperor ^^ Well, first, I give thanks to my co-writer, brownplusgreenequalslove, who really helped me out here to have you guys read this and my friend Robert for using him as C.C.'s Knight XD Okay, a brief history about how we got this fic on to motion Well, I drew a picture of the Lancelot Albion s USB key and she wrote It sucks ..So, we started to converse on that paper and turned it to a story Well, we really didn t intend it to turn out like this but we decided to share our little story to the readers out there ^^ Well, there are characters who didn t really appear in the anime, and the plot is really AU The history is really different...XD The big difference is that Lelouch didn t rule in tyranny. He has the Black Knights on his side. And he also has a code. C.C. reigned as Imperial Consort but didn t marry Lelouch yet. And she also has a knight who secretly has a code... Think of him as a Lelouch look alike. And there s a new character! Let me introduce to you, L.L She s immortal, but doesn t have a code...Think of her as Kallen, with pink hair and green eyes. The story focuses on romance and a lot of humor...Can have cheesiness IT S A CRACK FIC! Okay! On to the story! Hope you like it! Please review! XD Okay, about the typos, I really checked it twice in Word and I think the site removed a lot of characters.. please bear with me..T^T anyway, on to the story.

L.L. was taking a tour around Britannia castle as a guest. C.C. saw her looking at the painting. She elevated the front of her gown (the one in the image dramas; the black gown with the same theme as Lelouch s emperor clothes) and started to approach her.

L.L.: *looks up at the Lancelot Albion Key painting* IT SUCKS! : P

C.C.: *secretly frustrated* wouldn t care

L.L.: I m not asking for your opinion!

C.C.: Would I care less?-_-

L.L.: Doesn t matter, I still hate your little knight!

C.C.: Why?! T^T

L.L.: Because your little Knight is dead! )

C.C.: No he isn t! Prove it!

L.L.: D.E.C.A.P.I.T.A.T.I.O.N. Understand? =P

C.C.: What does that stand for?!O_o!

L.L.: Secret! : P

C.C.: It s excluded as a wound!

L.L.: So?! For me, your little knight is no more! )

C.C.: For you! But for me, he s still alive!

L.L.: So? I m hungry.

C.C.: Then eat!

L.L.: I don t want to eat!

C.C.: You re hungry! Do you want your enzymes to eat your stomach lining?

L.L.: I m telling you my secret.

C.C.: What secret?!?! O_o!

L.L.: The meaning of D.E.C.A.P.I.T.A.T.I.O.N.

C.C.: Okay, what does it stand for?

L.L.: The devil eats caramel apple pie in the attic near nirvana!*evil laugh**dances*

C.C.: What the heck of a meaning was that anyway!

L.L.: What?! I wanna eat your little Knight! YUMMY!

C.C.: No! I won t let you eat my knight, you devil! *shields Robert who came out of nowhere*

L.L.: Yes! I m gonna eat your little knight! *grabs little Robby*

C.C.: No!*grabs Robert and flees*

L.L.: Oh no you don t! *kills C.C. **evil laugh*

Robert: Your highness!

C.C.: *Regenerates* I m immortal remember?!

L.L.: So?! I don t care if you re immortal! I still like, and LOVE to kill you and your little knight!

Robert: *wields sword* Your majesty, get away!

L.L.: Sheeezzz..here comes little Robby As if you can kill me! I ve already killed you twice, remember?

Robert: No, and I wouldn t care *charges*

L.L.: *kills Robert* Haha! I m evil remember? And FYI, you are WEAK! *laughs like a maniac*

C.C.: No I m not! You ll pay for what you did to my knight!*gets Robert s sword*

L.L.: You two have too many dramas in your life! Sheezz

C.C.: I call, the Knight of Rounds! *Rounds barges in*

L.L.: I wouldn t care less! Oh, have I told you that I brought my little pets? *evil laugh*

C.C.: What pets!

L.L.: Roaches!!! GO ROACHES! *dances while savoring the moment of C.C. shrieking and scurrying away*

C.C.: You pesky little rascals!*grabs VARIS (O_o imagine how big was that!) from nowhere and annihilates all roaches*

L.L.: Where's your knight now?*evil laugh*

C.C.*grins* right behind me *shows Robert*

Lelouch: What the crap is happening here!

L.L.: This gets boring by the second!

C.C.: Just die...-_- L.L.: I m immortal! Stupid C.C!

Lelouch: Hey! How dare you talk to her like that! She s the Imperial Consort!

L.L.: Like I would care...-_- Robert: The three of us are immortal

L.L.: Is that a joke?

C.C.: Nope, we wouldn t joke about it.

L.L.: *Stands up and shakes C.C. s and Robert s hand* Fine.

C.C.: So, you re with us now?

L.L.: Maybe Lelouch: What do you mean maybe!

L.L.: I...I...I really don t know.

Lelouch: You re the fourth immortal here?

L.L.: I have two souls so count me as 4 and 5. I want it to be Me, Me, You, C.C. and Robert. Fair enough?

C.C.: Good. So, wanna go out for pizza?

L.L.: Yum! I love pizza! C mon! *grabs everyone*

A/N: Well that was just an icebreaker the real fun doesn t start there. Just wait for the next chapter for more FLUFF, HUMOR and CRACK! The real humor and romance starts at the next chapter. So, please review!


	2. Chapter 2: The accident

A/N: I m back everyone! I bring you, Chapter 2! This is where the real fun and the fluffiness are ^^ Well, remember, this is a C. fic ^^ Oh, and in this chapter, L.L. and Robert are paired up. So, how about that? Fair enough? Well, the main pairing is C.C. and Lelouch. They ll just help the pairing ^^ So, they are the supporting pair. Remember that this is a collaboration fic of brownplusgreenequalslove and me. We just got in to our little endeavor and decided to share these to the awesome readers out there ^^ Well, anyway, enough with the icebreakers and let s get on to the chappy.

Flashback from the last chapter:  
_C.C.: So, you re with us now?  
L.L.: Maybe Lelouch: What do you mean maybe!  
L.L.: I...I...I really don t know.  
Lelouch: You re the fourth immortal here?  
L.L.: I have two souls so count me as 4 and 5. I want it to be Me, Me, You, C.C. and Robert. Fair enough?  
C.C.: Good. So, wanna go out for pizza?  
L.L.: Yum! I love pizza! C mon! *grabs everyone*_

In the grand dining room C.C.: Wait! You don t need to. The chefs will get it for us. Remember, we re in a castle?

L.L.: Oh, I forgot. *laughs* So, I m royalty too! Great! So, where are the pizzas?

Lelouch: they ll be here in quite about NOW! *pizzas flying in the air*

L.L.: Wahoo! *catches pizza* Darn! I got a Hawaiian pizza. *turns to Robert* Wanna exchange your pepperoni

for these?

Robert: Sure, why not? And I really thought that you were really gonna eat me *hands over pizza*

L.L.: you? I m not so sure about that. You don t look so delicious. Your pizza will be fine!

Robert: What the heck?! I m not food!

L.L.: I thought you were a while ago!

Robert: What did I look like anyway?

L.L.: A very delicious Deluxe Cheeseburger! Yum! Hey, can I have one of those? Pretty, pretty please with a sugar candy on top? *does her famous puppy dog eyes*

Lelouch: A delicious deluxe cheeseburger please! *Burger flies in the air* Man, these robot chefs are great!

L.L.: Yippee! Hey Lamlam! These burgers look better than you! Ha! *points to Robert*

Robert: O_o?! WTF was that Lamlam for?! And I m not food! *folds arms*

L.L.: Why? I like to call you Lamlam! Alright, I ve just noticed, you keep on staring at me, is there something on my face?

Robert: What?!*blushes* Yeah, you have uh Ketchup on your face!

L.L.: Huh? Where?! *starts to rub some ketchup off cheeks*

C.C.: *squeals* Looks like someone s doing the fake ketchup trick!

L.L.: Huh?

C.C.: Uh, nothing, you just got a lotta ketchup on your face.

L.L.: Ah, if you say so Will you tell me where the ketchup spots are?

Robert: *tenses* Uh There, here and over there.

L.L.: Right here? Ugh I hate ketchup spots!

C.C.: Or maybe, it s blood. *bites pizza*

Lelouch: *spits pizza* Blood?! Whose blood?

L.L.: Blood? OMG! Get it off! Please! Waaaah! *stands up and starts to scream*

Robert: *grabs napkin and fake wipes the invisible ketchup* There, it s gone.

L.L.: Thanks *their eyes meet* Uh, you re staring at me again.

Robert: Uh no I m looking at the painting behind you!

L.L.: Oh, alright. Hey C.C!

C.C.: What is it?

L.L.: What was the name of your recent boyfriend?

Lelouch and C.C.: BOYFRIEND?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!*eyes meet and looks away blushing*

L.L.: I think it was David, or Dennis. Oh! Denver! *grins at C.C. maliciously*

C.C.: No! I don t have a boyfriend! If I would have one, it ll have to be royalty *blushes and folds arms*

L.L.: Like the one sitting right next to you? * laughs*

C.C.: *blushes red* W Wh What are you *words get all caught up and looks away*

L.L.: Gotcha! Hey Lelouch! Someone is pinning over you!

C.C.: Hey! What do you mean by that!

L.L.: It s for me to know and for you to find out!

Robert: C mon your highness, tell us

C.C.: Tell you what?

Lelouch: You re in love with someone?

C.C.: Well I..uhm..I *looks away*

L.L.: *singsong voice* C.C.'s in love with someone ~

Lelouch: C'mon, tell us we can all keep secrets.

C.C.: _What am I gonna do? I can tell them that I m in love with someone but I can t since the person's right here_.

Robert: So, are you gonna tell us or not?

C.C.: Well I..I'm yeah I m in love but I..I.. I gotta go! *flees*

L.L.: Hey C.C.! Wait! *stands up and follows her*

Lelouch: *goes through a different door to block C.C. at the hallway with Robert* I m gonna block her.

Robert: Great idea your majesty. *grins*

L.L.: C.C.! *screams her name*

C.C.: *turns to a different hallway and bumps into Lelouch as their lips meet*

L.L.: *stops to see what s happening* C.C.! Oh!*shocked*

Robert: *wide-eyed* A major Oh!

Lelouch and C.C.: *lips still intact, eyes shockingly stare at each other*

L.L.: Oh, hi Robert!

Robert: Hi!

L.L.: C'mon, let s give these two some privacy. *holds Robert's shoulder and leaves them alone*

C.C.: *breaks the kiss* Uhm I.. Sorry?

Lelouch: It s alright, it was just an accident.

C.C.: Yeah It was. *fixes gown* So, where to?

Lelouch: Huh? Oh, wait where's Robert?

C.C.: You re right! Where is he? Where's L.L?

Lelouch: I thought she was running after you?

C.C.: She was?! Didn t see her and where did they go?

Lelouch: beats me *wraps his arm around C.C.'s shoulders and walks with C.C. to a different room*

A/N: So, how was that? Well, Lelouch and C.C. didn t admit that they re in love yet. You guys think what they re thinking about when that incident happened. Next chapter, Robert and L.L. will have fluff in their life XD Stay tuned okay? Please review thanks!


	3. Chapter 3: The plan and the stucked

A/N: Okay, awesome readers! I give you chapter 3…^^ It would seem that the last chapter sparked some romance and fluff on its tail. Flashback!

_C.C.: *breaks the kiss* Uhm…I…sorry?_

_Lelouch: It's alright, it was just an accident._

_C.C.: Yeah…it was… So, where to now?_

_Lelouch: Huh? Wait! Where's Robert?_

_C.C.: You're right, where is he? Where's L.L.?_

_Lelouch: I thought she was running after you._

_C.C.: She was?! Didn't see her. And where did they go?_

_Lelouch: Beats me…*goes to a different room with C.C.*_

Yeah! Where did the couple go? Read the chapter and find out.

**Meanwhile…**

Robert: So, do you know who she's in love with?

L.L.: I have a pretty good idea!

Robert: Uh…you have a light bulb on top of your head…*looks up*

L.L.: A what is on what of me?

Robert: A light bulb is on top of your head. And it's gathering insects. *shoos them away*

L.L.: Ah, I thought you just said a bull is on top of my head.

Robert: O_o?! Anyway, what's your idea?

L.L: What idea?

Robert: You said you had an idea.

L.L.: About C.C.'s mystery lover?

Robert: Yeah, so who do you think it is?

L.L.: I think the scene we saw earlier will give you an answer to your question.

Robert: You mean her highness is in love with His majesty the emperor?

L.L.: Obviously.

Robert: But, does his majesty feel the same way?

L.L.: I'm positive that they both love each other, they just won't admit it.

Robert: then let's have them spill their beans!

L.L.: How?

Robert: Beats me… Any ideas?

L.L.: Hmmm… I can push C.C. off a cliff and let Lelouch save her.

Robert: O_o?! Off a cliff?! Hmm…diabolical! *rubs hands together*

L.L.: Hey! At least I have an idea! Hmpf…

Robert: That could work! Let's do it!

L.L.: It's getting late, meet me up at the Imperial Villa at midnight.

Robert: Great! They're already asleep!

L.L.: Alright But… Uhm… Robert,

Robert: Yeah?

L.L.: The door's locked.

Robert: Oh…*stays quiet and smiles* WHAT THE?! * goes crazy over the door*

L.L.: Man! Now we're stuck in here!

Robert: Well, at least, we're alone in here…

L.L.: That's the problem, "We're alone in here!" What're we gonna do?! T^T

Robert: There's a couch… let's sit for a while as we think about the plan. *sits and offers L.L. a seat*

L.L.: *sits* Uh… Thanks… * sits beside him and leans on his side*

Robert: You know…

L.L.: Hmm…?

Robert: Just a while ago, you despise me and killed me a lotta times.

L.L: That was a while ago.

Robert: *looks up the high ceiling* and now?

L.L: Now? It's different.

Robert: Different?

L.L.: Yeah, different.

Robert: Just a while ago, I was mad at you for trying to kill her highness…now…

L.L.: Now what? *yawns*

Robert: It's different…good…different *looks to a sleeping L.L.*

A/N: Okay, I know that was really short. I intended the chapter to be full of RobertxL.L. But the next chapter will be about the plan Robert and L.L. discussed. Don't worry, C.C. and Lelouch are back…^^ Please review..^^


End file.
